Oops, witch hour!
by CharmedSweden
Summary: This is a story that takes place when Chris Halliwell is 17 and mainly focuses on him, but also other characters from the Warren line.
1. Chapter 1: First day of High School

**_ Chapter 1: First day of High School _**

**_ Piper Halliwell_**

"Chris! Chris! For hell sake Chris, get down here now!" Piper was losing her mind. She had been screaming on her son for an hour now. "You have to go to school. Now!" Piper sighed and then saw blue bubbles appear in front of her only to disappear out of the house with a simple: "Bye, mum!"

She heard laughter behind her and saw her daughter Melinda orb down. "We need to get some orbing rules around here." Said Piper and laughed, giving her daughter a hug. "Are you ready for your first day in high school, hon?" "Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous mum. Chris says that it's so big, I'm used to magic school and our little middle school down the street. In high school there is going to be over a thousand students." "I know honey, but everybody else will be nervous too, and P.J., Kate and Tam will be there too, and Chris will be just on another floor if you guys need help." "I know mum, will you drive me?"

**_ Phoebe Halliwell_**

Phoebe woke up next to her husband realizing that today was first day of school. She looked at her alarm clock, "Shit, it's 7 am, we need to get going in half an hour and the kids aren't even up!" "Coop, Coop, come on now! Can you wake Parker and Prim and take them too school? I promised P.J. I take her to Bay High." "Sure honey, I'll fix it right away."

He beamed away to Prims room, Phoebe got dressed quickly and went to P.J.s room. The door was open into the pink room filled with puffy heart pillows and pictures of celebrity crushes that her daughter loved.

Her little angel laid on her bead, dressed and fully awake reading her facebook feed. When she saw her mother she rose quickly running to her and hugged her. "Mummy, mummy! Can you believe it? I'm starting high school today! I've talked to Billie on facebook all morning to get advices, and now I think I'm ready to rock Bay High." "Haha, that's great sweetie." Phoebe felt how lucky she was to have such an amazing daughter. She took her hand and went down to eat a quick breakfast before driving to school.

**_ Paige Matthews_**

Paige had been up all night talking to her friend and charge, the future whitelighter Connie when she drove to her ex-husband's place to pick up her daughters for first day of high school and her week. She and Henry had separated two years ago but stayed very close friends. Their three children stayed half the time with their dad and half the time at Paige's.

Every Monday morning when she turned off her car and went up the stairs in what used to be her home she had to "take away her witch spirit" and "put on her mummy face". Even though she had unbounded the twins powers when they turned 10, Henry didn't want them to be witches more than they are kids, so the two of them agreed that the girls were only allowed to use their powers on magic school and at their aunts'. Her son Henry JR possessed no powers since being adopted which also was a big reason not to use magic at home.

It was her son that opened the door when she knocked, giving her a big hug. Paige knew he was nervous, his sisters were starting high school and they would, for the first time not go to the same school anymore. Paige and Henry had agreed to let him tag along to drop off the girls at Bay High before going to his own school, to smoothen the pain and get to see where his sisters would spend their days.

Paige was glad that her kids were so close, JR even followed them to magic school every day and read or played with the little kids. But even though that made her happy, she was worried and hoped he would find some own friends this last year of middle school. JR ran up the stairs to get his sisters and then they drove to school.

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

It was important to Chris to go to school by himself today even though his mum and sister also would drive there. Last year he and Wyatt had been driving to school together but now he has left for college. Chris loved his family very much but they were often too much and very, very collective.

Chris and Wyatt had been alone, away from that at Bay High, and gotten many non-magical friends. They had always gone to normal school but their "kindergarten-middle school"- school was very tiny, they knew everyone and their sister also went there. Now when it would be five magical beings on his school he was nervous that people – not knowing the truth – would see them as some sort of freaks.

He sat quiet in his car on the parking lot for ten minutes checking Instagram, twitter and facebook before going to morning gathering where the freshmen were welcomed to school and the others welcomed back. When he entered the aula his best friends Mike and Holly gave him big hugs. "Hi Chris, I've missed you so much this summer." Said Mike. "Yeah, I know I've missed you guys too."

Mike had been at his dad's in New York and Holly had been on vacation in France all summer. Chris had been home. Hanged out with his family, went to summer classes at Magic school. It had been nice, but he could not tell his friends about it and could only say that he had been home. Luckily enough his parents had allowed him and Wyatt to drive out to the summer house Billie inherited from her parents and spent the summer with her wife and their little daughter Miley. To their friends Billie was his former babysitter and they were also very fond of her.

**_ Melinda Halliwell_**

It was their first day. It was lunch. Mel, P.J., Kat and Tam all sat down at a table. Melinda told her cousins that Chris and her had talked last night and said that he did not want them to talk to him at school unless it was something important. "Why?" said P.J. "I don't know really, he said we're too lame." Kat laughed and looked down on her black dress and long black nails. "I don't know if I'm lame, I kick ass." Her twin sister and visual opposite with her long natural ginger hair and cute little dresses said: "We all do, we're wi…" "Schh," Interrupted P.J. "We can't talk about it here." Being the only one who has not been to normal school before, she was very nervous. "Calm down P.J., Tam wasn't going to say anything that could give us trouble." Said Melinda. "OMG, look at that guy!" she continued when a tall hot guy entered the cafeteria.

He looked direct at her and she felt, for the first time in her life lots and lots of butterflies in her belly.

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

Chris had signed up to be a guide for transfers this year and the first students he got to show around was a Swedish exchange student named Paulina. She was very nervous and quiet, but she laughed several times during the two classes they had together before lunch. He, Mike and Holly had texted and decided to eat lunch together.

When he, followed by Holly and Paulina entered the cafeteria he saw Mike staring at a girl. It was his sister, Melinda. "Mike." Said Chris and he turned around. "Have you seen that girl?" He said quiet so the girls who were talking about the history class behind them would not hear. Chris laughed. "Yeah, she's my sister." "Is THAT your sister? You need to introduce me." "Dude, hell no! she's my sister." Chris laughed. They took their food and Mike went to go to Mel and the others. Chris sighed and followed him to try to minimize the pain.

**_ Melinda Halliwell_**

Mel got shocked when the hot guy started to talking to her brother and even more shocked when he, followed by Chris (who she could see was very irritated) and two girls came over to her table. "Hi I'm Mike, a friend of your brother. Thought I would come over to say hi." "Oh, hi Mike." Said Mel. "I'm Melinda, me and my cousins all started here today." "Okey, you're all cousins? Cool." He said and sat down next to Mel. Chris sighed and made a sign to the girls to sit down and sat down next to Paulina. "Yeah, this is P.J." Mel said and pointed at her. "and this is Kat and Tamora, they're twins." She pointed them out.

"Cool, nice to meet some of Chris family, besides from Wyatt." "You know Wyatt?" "Yeah, we all used to hang out, he and Holly even dated a short time last year." Holly smiled. "Yeah, for a very short time." She smiled. "Is he enjoying college?" "I think so, but his classes doesn't start until next week." Said Mel.

**_ Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell_**

P.J. was not a full cupid, she was not a full empath, but she could feel the tension. Every time she had a couple in love nearby she felt it. When she made eye contact with Chris she could see him noticing that she was starting to get very warm and realized that she felt them, Mike and Mel.

To distract herself and breaking the tense feeling between Chris and Mike and Mel she turned to Paulina. "Are you also one of Chris' friends?" "I'm new here, exchange student from Sweden. Chris has shown me around." "Oh, exciting! How do you like it here in San Fransisco then?" P.J. was a master at handling people, a real social camelont and Paulina started talking about how much she liked it here, how different it was from Sweden and so on.

After school, it was magic school. Direct when arriving there P.J. saw her little sisters that sat in the hallway waiting for her. Primrose ran up to her. "How was it P.J.?" "Big, lots of people, but I had Mel, Kat and Tam with me…" She walked her sisters to the play area before going to her own class.

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

Paige got a whitelighter call from Chris and went there immediately. He had run into a low-level demon going after a young witch practioner on his way home. He vanquished the demon but he needed his aunt to take care of the practioner who was very upset. "Hi I'm Paige, are you okay?" she said to the girl. "I think so, but I got in way over my head trying to take him down. I'm Eileen by the way." Chris gave his aunt a hug. "Eileen, I need to go now, but Paige's going to stay with you, okey?" She nodded and Chris continued to drive home and got in to his class I magic school. They had already started and today it was fighting on the schedule.

He teamed up with Norman, the Australian guy that lived in the boarding school area of the school. Up until high school the majority of the classes for the fulltime students were normal ones, like math and English and so on. Their magic classes were one every day, starting 4 pm where they were joined by some students from normal schools. But the high school students had fifty percent of their classes in magical subjects. After a good hour with demon fighting practice, Chris talked to some of his friends there before orbing in to his room.

**_ Melinda Halliwell_**

Mel and Kat laid on her bed in the manor. Tam had decided to stay at magic school to hang out with her friend Essie, so they decided to meet up at the manor later where they will be picked up by Paige at 7 pm.

"Kat, I really like this guy. Don't you think he's cute?" "Yeah, I think he's cute, for the hundred time." "Oh, sorry, am I talking too much about him?" "No it's okey, I just think you should facebook him and ask if you guys can hang out some time." "Are you out of your mind?! I've talked to him once, and he's a senior, and gorgeous, and Chris' friend…" Melissas phone starts buzzing and she picks it up to see that she has gotten a facebook message.

"He texted me, he really texted me! I can't even look Kat. This is crazy." "No it's you that are crazy Mel." She laughed and picked up Mel's phone. "Can I read it?" Mel nodded. "Okay, Hi Mel! A friend of mine is having a party on Friday. Wanna come?" Mel took her phone quickly from Kat and typed: "Yeah, that could be fun." He answered right away: "I can pick you up at 8?" Mel texted back that it worked and her address and gave Kat a big hug so they fell down on the floor.

**_ Piper Halliwell_**

"Kids! Food!" Piper had just finished her spaghetti bolognaise when her husband came home from the handyman job he had taken so that they could keep the manor and finance Paige so she could be a fulltime witch/whitelighter and handle the charmed ones everyday magic business.

Two blue clouds landed in the kitchen and they all sat down to eat together. Paige had just orbed in to pick up her kids and now it was just nice and calm. "I love high school!" stated Mel. Leo laughed. Piper, did you hear that? We should record this, our daughter saying she loves school." "Oh, I spy a boy." Said Piper teasingly. Melinda blushed. "Our daughter is growing up Leo, I feel so old."

**_Chris Halliwell_**

His family teased and laughed at each other but Chris just sat still, and quiet. Of course his sister would get a crush on his best friend, of course. He know Mike, he's nice and everything, but his sister of all people. Now his secret was more in danger than ever. He loves his sister, but she is a kid. What if she tells him?

**_ Melinda Halliwell_**

"Mum, a girl from my class is having a sleepover this Friday and she asked me if I want to come, can I go?" Melinda sat next to her mother on the couch, watching TV. "Of course hon. Are your cousins invited?" "Ehh, no. They're in another class." "Okay. But on Saturday you will be home, right?" "Of course, I would never miss family night." "Good, hon. Almost everyone is coming, Prue couldn't get permission from the elders, but all the others." Prue was not allowed to visit her sisters more than a couple of times every year since for keeping the balance. She works as a protectioner of the all and has no non-magical life anymore, but the charmed ones with family were always happy to see her.

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

Chris sat and typed on his history paper when Wyatt orbed in to the manor. "Hello?" asked Wyatt. Chris ran down the stairs and gave him a big hug, followed by Melinda. "Hi little brother, hi little sister. Had a great day in the prison we call high school?" Melinda looked up at him. "Yes, it was so cool." "…said the freshman." Chris filled in. Wyatt laughed and took a step forward to hug his parents who entered the room. "I can only stay here for a little while, cause then I need to go back to Harvard. "I still can't believe that my son goes to Harvard." Said Piper. "We're so proud of you." Filled her husband in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**_ Chapter 2: The party_**

**_ Henry Mitchell Jr_**

Henry loved magic. Growing up in a magical family without having powers you think he would hate it. But he does not. He is fascinated of it. He envies it. But he does not hate it. He is probably the one of the charmed progeny that knows most about magic. He studies demons, spells, famous witches…everything. He has always been curious and wanted to know things, like who his biological parents are. Having two parents that also was adopted, they have always understood his urge to know and told him the story of his mother that was an innocent they could not save. But they have never told him who his father is. They just say that they do not know. But Henry knows that his mum could just say a spell and find out, but she does not. He and his sisters had sneaked in to libraries at magic school, to the attic and so on. Tonight they were going to do it.

The Mitchell children had agreed not to tell anyone, not even their cousins. Tamora is down in the kitchen small talking to her mother who is cleaning up after dinner while Kat and Henry carries the Ouija board they have "borrowed" from the manor to Henrys' room. When in Henrys room they all put their hands on the marker. Kat and Tam holds each other's hands on Henry's head.

_We need to know._

_He needs to know._

_Whose blood is in him?_

_He is our brother._

_He has no biomother._

_Who is his father?_

The spirit board starts moving. "It's working! It's working!" says Kat. C-H-R-I-S-T-O-P-H-E-R. Tam is writing. "His name is Christopher." She whispered. M-E-R-C-E-R. "Mercer. Christopher Mercer… Isn't that the businessman that got released early from prison last year?" "I'm googling." Answered her sister. "Christopher Mercer released, Christopher Mercer in prison, Christopher Mercer mafia… Yeah, I think so."

Henry stared out in the air. That is who his biological father is. A businessman from a "mafiafamily" who has been to prison for over ten years. Not a dream parent if you say so. Tam, who was the softest of his two sisters gave him a hug and Kat joined in. "Are you okay little brother?" said Tam. "Yeah, I think I am."

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

Friday afternoon meant no magic school so Chris had asked Paulina if she wanted him to drive her home. They had been hanging out a lot this week. Since he has a completely different schedule than Holly and Mike this year, he and Paulina had been eating lunch together every day. Sometimes with other friends too but they have been together all the time in school.

He has really started to like this girl. They share a big interest in TV-series and they laugh all the time when they are together. "It's so strange that I've been to American school for a week now. I'm so glad that you've been so nice to me, I really appreciate it." "Don't worry, you're fun. And tonight you're going to your first American high school party." "Yeah." By then they have reached Paulina's host family's house. "I can drive you there if you want to?" said Chris. "Yeah, lovely. See you at eight?" Chris nodded. She gave him a quick hug and went up the stairs in to the house.

**_ Prudence Johnna "P.J. " Halliwell_**

P.J. and Primrose sat on Melinda's floor while she tried to pick out what to wear. P.J. could not keep something like this from her sisters even if her life depended on it, so know did all the daughters of the charmed ones know. Nobody was more excited than little Primrose. P.J. have had to guard her all the time so she would not tell anyone. "Can I wear this?" said Melinda, turning around in a gorgeous knee long red dress. "You look amazing." Said P.J. and her sister agreed. "You look like Gabriella from High school musical." Coming from Primrose that was the biggest compliment of them all, Prim loved Gabriella. "Thanks little P."

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

"Dad, I'm leaving for the party now." "Okay, be careful, and don't be too late." When he stopped at the suburban lane where Paulina was staying he texted her and she went down the stairs. He could not stop looking at her. She wore a short simple black dress and had painted her lips and nails red. She was so hot!

**_ Melinda Halliwell_**

Melinda told her dad that she could take the bus, she does not need him to drive her, and she went fast to the next street where Mike was waiting. "Cute dress." Said he when she opened the door. Melinda blushed and thanked him, putting her cheek to the chest. "Excited?" said Mike. "Very!"

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

When they turned up at the parking lot near Brians house, Chris noticed that Paulina was very nervous. She kept doing some small steps and drumming her fingers on her thigh. He put his hand on her and she froze. "You don't have to be nervous. There's nice people here and you're with me. I'm nice, right?" Paulina laughed. "Yeah, you're great." "So, should we get going?" She nodded and they went out and walked to Brian's house.

When they arrived at Brian's the party was totally on. Chris pulled up the bottle of Vodka he brought from his bag. "Absolute Vodka, finally something Swedish here." "Is it Swedish, I thought vodka was Russian." "It is, but the brand absolute vodka is Swedish." "Cool, want some?" She smiled and nodded. Chris took two cups from the sink and they both took a shot. "Chris, dude. I didn't see you coming." Brian came out from the group of people giving Chris a hug. "Who's the girl?" Paulina had started to pour up two glasses more for them. "This is Paulina, the Swedish exchange student. I hope it's okay that I brought her." "Of course! Welcome to the states Paulina." She thanked him and he went to talk to Milla from history class.

**_ Melinda Halliwell_**

Melinda stood in a group that almost only consisted of seniors. She had never felt this little. Mike had been giving her drinks ever since they got there and she, that never had drank before started to feel more and more lost. She thinks that she had been nice and funny so far so Mike should not have to be embarrassed for bringing her at least. "Do you wanna go out and get some air?" asked he.

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

Paulina was not a girl that hesitated on booze realized Chris. They had both been drinking a lot so when she tripped and fell at him just outside the bathroom, he took her hand and pulled them in there and they started kissing.

**_ Melinda Halliwell_**

Mel felt like she had entered another world. Everything was so smooth and she was dancing around on a porch while Mike sat on the ground looking at her.

**_ Chris Halliwell_**

When Chris and Paulina heard lots of people knocking on the door, they quickly put on their clothes again and went out. Paulina went to talk to Holly and Chris started to look for Mike. Due to his high resistance, he had now, since he is almost adult started to lose his drunkenness very fast. When he first started drinking it was not like that but when the body got used to the poison it defeated it very fast. So when he stepped out on the porch where he heard Mike was, and saw him making out with Melinda, luckily enough, he was sober.

"You fucking idiot! You brought my sister here?" Mike quickly let go of his grip and Mel fell down on his lap. "Chris?" she said confused with her eyes half-open. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay little Mel?" "I'm feeling sick." She demonstrated it with throwing up on Mike's shirt. "How much have you given her?" Mike looked down. "I don't know." Chris lifts up his sister and went in to the house again. Both Paulina and Holly sat on a couch sit dancing, laughing at each other. "Holly, Paulina. Are you guys okay? I found Melinda here. Completely wasted. Is it okay if I leave?" They nodded. Holly looked at Paulina. "I can drive you home Paulina." "Yeah, great, thanks. Take care of your sister." She lightly touched his hand and smiled at him.

As soon as they left the house Chris went behind some bushes and orbed Mel to her room. He put her to bed with a bowl net to her. Dad had already went to bed but mum was not home from the restaurant yet so Chris quickly orbed to drive his car home and got back up in his room just in time. "Mum, Mel's friend got sick so she went home. She's sleeping now." "Okay, how was the party?" "Good, I think I really like Paulina." "That's great honey. Good night." His mother gave him a kiss on his chin.

He nailed it. Mel has a free pass.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in family night

**_ Chapter 3: Trouble in family night_**

Saturday night marked family night for the Halliwell/Matthews/Mitchells. Piper left the restaurant to her staff and cooked home instead. Chris had hanged out with Melinda at the forest so she would get some air and feel better. When they got home Melinda took a shower while Chris made the table and then they swapped.

**_ Henry Mitchell JR_**

Henry had been nervous all day. He, Kat and Tam had been trying to figure out what Henry should do know that he knows who his father is. When their mother screamed that they are going now they decided to not talk anymore about it until tomorrow.

Nobody loved being in the manor like Henry. It was history, family and magic. His mother knocked on the door and entered. "Piper!, Leo!" Uncle Leo came out in the hallway and gave them all a hug each. "So glad to see you guys. Mel and Chris are in the living room." He said, turned to the kids who went in there.

**_ Wyatt Halliwell_**

It was so strange for Wyatt not living at the manor anymore. He had only been away for two weeks and visited once but it is very different. He had gotten some really good friends at his dorm and went to way too many parties this week. He had told his friends he is going to see an old friend tonight, but he went in to his room and orbed right in to the living room.

Primrose was the first to see him and he took a round hugging his relatives before they all sat down around the table and talked about the week. He could see that something was up with his sister, she just sat there. Melinda was not always the most social in the family, but she was never quiet like she was today.

Being the world's most powerful witch and a college student, he sometimes felt that he was not there enough for his family. Luckily enough for him, he was not young in an era of huge demon activity like his mother and aunts were. He could not even imagine having to fight high level demons every week, and only be three, instead of a whole bunch like they are now.

** Chris Halliwell**

When Piper put down her famous apple pies down on the table the doorbell rang. Wyatt made a sign to Chris to go open the door, and he sighed and went to the door.

When he opened the door it was a little girl outside who he did not recognize. "Hi, is this the Halliwell Manor?" "Yeah, that's true. I'm Chris Halliwell, can I help you with something?" "Yeah, I need, you know supernatural help." "Schh!" said Chris. His parents were always nervous that the neighbors would hear. But Chris was even more protective of the secret. "Come in here." Chris took the girls hand, and led her in to the hallway.

The girl looked Latin-American and maybe 8 years old. When she entered the manor, she looked more frightened then Chris had ever seen someone be, in his entire life. The girl followed him slowly, holding a backpack in one hand and a teddy bear in her other. "Mum, this girl needs help. Witchy kind of help." Aunt Phoebe and his mother both rose from the table. Phoebe sat down next to the girl. "Hi sweetie, I'm Phoebe, what's your name?" "Samantha." "What can we help you with Samantha?" Chris was always impressed by how nice and calm his aunt could talk with people. "Please don't hurt me." She took two steps back. "Why would we hurt you honey?" "I'm a Phoenix. But I don't want to be. I don't want to kill people. I don't want to kill you!" The girl brushed out in tears and hid her face.

** Piper Halliwell**

A couple of days after Chris' tenth birthday Piper and Leo had decided that it was time for them to tell their kids about future Chris. They had discussed it a lot because they were both very insecure whether this would infect the future, but after consulting with their family and the elders they decided that it was just a minor chance of any negative consequences.

So after a Friday dinner all five of them curled up in the couch and Piper started to tell a story about the events that happened in 2004, carefully revealing that it was their Chris that came back. It was quite common that they told stories about magical adventures like bedtime stories, but this was kind of shocking, at least for their sons. But Piper will always remember the first thing Wyatt said: "You know what, Chris. We do always look after each other, even when I'm the darkest man that has walked the earth." Chris laughed, and the brothers hugged each other. Leo smiled. "We're so glad that our family always does that. We love each other, we care for each other, and thanks to that we won't live – or be dead- in the dark future.

But the thing Piper thought of was the Phoenix girl, Bianca. The girl that would be her daughter-in-law if things had turned out differently, would they still meet her? This was not Bianca, she knew that. Bianca was older, she must be 23 today. But she was a Phoenix, and the Phoenixes worried Piper more than any other evil witch coven. That was a fact.

** Chris Halliwell**

When Chris heard that little girl saying she was a Phoenix he saw an image in his head. A brown eyed, supercool witch, the girl he had fantasied about ever since his parents told him about the fiancée he had had in the Dark Future. This must be one of her relatives.

"Mum, is that the assassinators?" Asked Primrose. His aunt looked troubled. He could see that she was searching in her head for the right thing to say. "Mel, can you take your cousins upstairs for a while." Said his mum. Mel made a grimace but did as her mother said. When Chris did not move both his parents looked at him, and then at each other to try to decide whether they should let him stay. "Mum, let him stay." Said Wyatt when all the younger children had left the room. Phoebe lifted up the little girl who was still crying with her face buried in his aunts' chest and they all sat down in the couches.

"Okay my dear, do you wanna tell us about this. We won't hurt you. I promise." The girl peeped out from her hiding place and looked at Chris. When he saw this sad little girl, he felt a sudden urge to seek comfort with his brother and leaned against his knees. Wyatt put his hand on his shoulder. "My mommy, I heard my mommy talking with my big sister about that it was time for me to start tag along to learn how to be a Phoenix, and their next mission was to weaken the Warren line. Mum wanted me to get to know your kids," She looked at Phoebe. "so that they could go after you through that. But I can't do it. I just can't do it." She started to cry again and looked down behind her backpack. His mother and her sisters looked at each other in fear. Phoebe looked frightened. "Nobody has ever been after my kids before, I don't know what to do." His mother hugged her. "I know kiddo, it's really hard."

The Warren line witches were very quick nowadays. Chris went to the attic and picked up the book, Paige orbed to the elders to check, Leo went to magic school and picked up books on assassination covens, Coop and the children beamed back to his and Phoebes apartment and Wyatt orbed himself and Samantha to Paige's apartment. Piper took care of Phoebe.

When Chris came down again with the book Aunt Phoebe was crying leaning against his mother. His mother, dad and aunts were extremely strong people. They had gone through so much pain in their lives, and he knows that they have not always handled it well, aunt Phoebe had even been Queen of the Underworld. But as far as Chris remembers they had tackled their life good, even though they are facing, and have been facing lots of events that for many others would be traumatizing. But nobody has ever been after his cousins. His aunts had told stories about how his mum got wild when demons were going after him and especially Wyatt. But his aunts had not been forced to handle that.

"Hi Chris, did you bring the book." Said his aunt and tried to wipe of her tears. He handed it over and they opened up the right page and put it on the table. Chris sat down next to his aunt on the couch. "Auntie Phoebe, you don't need to worry. The Warren line rules, we always win. I've heard enough of your stories to know that." Phoebe laughed. "Thank you, honey. I'm so glad to have such an amazing nephew as you, and Wyatt and Henry. We are one really strong family."

Just a couple of minutes later they saw the blue bubbles that meant that Aunt Paige was back. "Any news?" asked Chris. "They haven't found anything special right now but they will delve this, and get back to us if they find out something special." Phoebe sighed. "Okay, but if they don't know anything about it, I guess it can't be too bad. I mean, the Phoenixes are dangerous, but we've fought much worse demons in the past." "Yeah, we have. This will be fine." Answered his mother. "Chris, I want you to stay here with the book and read through everything you can about these witches when your dad returns with the other books, okay?" "Yeah, mum. I'll stay. But where will you go?" "Me and your aunts are going to take a trip to see the Phoenixes." Piper had finished her scrying. "Be careful." "We always are honey, we're the charmed ones." Paige laughed when she heard that. "At least, we try to be." She grabbed her sisters' hands and they orbed away.

**_ Paige Matthews_**

She and her sisters landed behind some bushes outside of a big apartment building. Nowadays it was very rare that all three of them fought demons, and even though Paige liked working alone, she was always excited to get to kick some ass with her sisters like in the olden days. "Are you ready?" said Piper and both Paige and Phoebe nodded. They all drank potions that would give them other looks for an hour. "Which floor is it?" "The third one, but Phoebe, remember to be calm we must take it easy, and we cannot lose control, okay?" answered Paige. "Okay."

When they rang the doorbell a beautiful young woman opened the door. Paige recognized her immediately. They were right when they thought that Samantha was a relative of Bianca, because here she was. "Can I help you?" she asked looking bored. "Are you Bianca Phoenix?" asked Paige. "Yeah." "Then we have a mission for you." She smiled and let them in. Missions like these were always very troubling for the Charmed ones. Killing demons were one thing, demons do not have souls, but warlocks and evil witches have, and they live in the human world just like themselves. "So, what's your mission ladies? My mother isn't here, but I can help you." "We heard in the underworld that you guys are going after the Warren line now, so we thought you must be good." Said Paige, embracing her inner demon. "Yeah, it's a really cool job." "The youngest of them killed our leader so we've been trying to find a way to destroy them for years now." Said Phoebe. "When we heard that the Phoenixes are going after them we thought we should ask if we can help somehow?" Bianca took two quick steps to Phoebe. "Are you trying to steal my bounty?" "No not at all, we just seek revenge for our great leader." "I hope so, because Megara will only pay us!" "Megara?" asked Piper. "What the fuck?" said Bianca, Paige could see that she regretted saying it and an energy ball started to form in her right hand. "Now!" screamed Paige and threw the potion while Piper froze the energy ball and Phoebe quickly jumped back.

This was a potion that would knock out powerful evil witches for a little while, and when they had made sure that it worked. They orbed themselves and her back to the attic and placed out candles and cast a protection spell.

**_Chris Halliwell_**

When Chris heard them land in the attic he started to run up the stairs, meeting his mother on the second floor. "Mum! How did it go?" "Just fine, Paige and Phoebe are upstairs figuring out what to do next. I'm just here to check on you and get the book." "What happened?" "We don't need to talk about that, why don't you orb to Paige's apartment and keep Wyatt company?" Chris hated when the grownups did not tell him about what was going on, especially now when he will be an adult in just a month. "Okay mum, I'm just going to pick up some stuff in my room first." She nodded and went down the stairs. When his mother had went down the stairs he orbed up to the attic, seeing a beautiful girl laying passed out in a circle of candles. "Chris! What are you doing here?" said Phoebe shocked. "I just wanted… to check..." When he said that the girl woke up from her unconsciousness and started to stare on him. Without him noticing the door had opened and his mother entered the room. "Chris! You said you were going to Wyatt!" Chris continued to stare on the girl. "This is her, right mum? This is Bianca." he said without breaking the eye contact. "She looks just like I thought she would." "Out!" yelled his mother. "I told you to leave the manor, to go to Wyatt. Not to run up here." She had started to crying. The tension in the room was extreme. "Please Chris, leave." Said his aunt Phoebe. "What are you going to do with her?" he asked. "Not more than necessarily, never more than what we have to." Answered Paige "What the hell is going on here, why do you know my name?" said Bianca, finally breaking their eye contact. "I knew we never should have told him, I knew it." Piper started crying. "Paige, can you go get Leo from Magic School." Said Aunt Phoebe and Paige orbed away, returning just a couple of seconds later.

"Honey, how are you?" said his dad when he hugged his mother. "We never should have told him, we never should have told him." Chris could not stop looking at Bianca, even though he heard his mother crying in the background. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" said Bianca and looked really scared. "Where am I, what am I doing here, and why do you know who I am?" "We've kind of met." Answered Chris. "Or at least other versions of us have." "Other versions?" "I think it's enough now." Said Paige. "Can't you go downstairs with your parents? Nothing will happen here, we just need to talk to Bianca." "I want to talk to her too." "You can, later. But first we need to fix this." "Okay, but only if you promise me I'll get to talk to her later." "Okay, we promise." Chris followed his parents down the stairs.

After an hour of just sitting next to his parents while his mother cried a silent cry aunt Phoebe came down the stairs. "Piper, we've located this Megara that ordered the Phoenixes to go after us. I've written a spell and Paige is waiting upstairs for us to go get her. She is a high-level demon but not that powerful so we three can easily take her. When Megara is gone, they don't have any reason to attack us if we leave them alone. They are just bounty hunters." "Can I talk to her now?" asked Chris. His mother stopped crying. "Leo, go up with him and let them talk." Paige orbed down and took mum and Phoebe with her to the underworld.

Bianca was still in the protection circle when Chris and his father entered the attic. She leaned her head against her knees and cried. "Are you okay?" asked Chris. She looked up scared, and wiped her tears away. "See… I was taken from my home unconscious, woke up around strangers, a boy comes in that says _other versions _of us met, and I just told the charmed ones about our mission, destroying my family's honour for all future." Chris laughed and when Bianca heard that she also started to laugh. "This is so weird." "Things usually are when you're a young witch." Chris knew this girl was supposed to be evil but she just seemed so normal and he knew from that moment that he could not let his family hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Mr Criminal

**_ Chapter 4: Finding Mr Criminal_**

The Charmed ones returned from the underworld and made a deal with the Phoenixes that they would not attack each other, and returned Samantha and Bianca to their mother.

** Henry Mitchell JR**

Two weeks later Henry and his sisters still had not decided what to do about Henry's biological father. He wanted to meet his father but there were lots of problems about who he in fact is. A member of a mafia family, who had been to prison for over a decade. Not your first pick to share DNA with.

It was a Saturday night and their mother was out taking care of some whitelighter business so the Mitchell kids took a meeting in Tam's room. "Okay little brother, what do you wanna do? Cause it's not really up to us. It's up to you. You need to decide this." Even though Kat and Tam were twins, it was clear that Tam was the oldest, and the leader. Maybe that is because she is the most powerful witch, and because of that, the "who was born first"-thing have affected them more than usual twins.

"I want to meet him, but I don't know if I'm brave enough." "We'll come with you of course. We can be moral support, and if someone does something to you, we can use our powers to protect you." Said Kat. "I know that Kattikitty. But still, it's scary to think that he is out there. But it's even scarier to think that I could actually find him and meet him." "We know JR, we know." Said Tam. "I think I want to do it." "Okay, tomorrow?" He nodded. "Kat and I will take care of everything. We leave at eleven tomorrow."

Next morning they told their mother that they were going in to town to do some shopping. But instead of Kat dragging them to some weird store (that was the usual case when they went in to town) they walked ten minutes to a fancy apartment building. "Hi kids, are you going to visit someone." Said the doorman when they stopped outside the door. "Yes, we're here to visit Cristopher Mercer." "Is he expecting you?" "No, but we need to talk to him. My brother here…" Tam pointed him out. "…is his biological son. He really wants to meet him." "Ok… ay. I'm going to call Mr Mercer and see if he will let you come up. You can wait here in the lounge." He let them in and Henry sat down on a couch with one sister on each side.

Five minutes later the doorman returned. "He decided to let you come up. You can take the elevator, it's the top floor." Kat looked at him. "It's time little brother. Are you ready?" "No. But let's go. Let's go meet my dad."

When the doors of the elevator opened. Henry took a step out and rang the doorbell on the apartment that said C. Mercer. When the doors opened he saw a man around 30 with black hair and the exact same brown eyes as Henry himself. "Are you Abigail's son?" "I don't know what my biological mothers name was. But I know that she was a homeless teenager, and that you are my biological father." "Then you're Abigail's son. She's the only one that I've made pregnant. Come in." All three of them took of their shoes and jackets and followed Christopher in to his living room.

"Are you his friends?" He said and turned to Kat and Tam. "No we're actually his sisters." Said Kat. "Adoptive sisters, they're not your kids." Said Henry and laughed. Christopher smiled. "My name is Henry by the way. And this is Tamora." She made a little wave. "and this is Kat." "Nice to meet you guys. It's nice to see you. When I first heard of you I was going in to prison so I had no chance of even getting to see you. And now, well I don't wanna disturb you. I've just hoped that you're okay." "I'm okay. I've always been okay. I've got an amazing family. My parents have been taking really good care of me, and my sisters too." Henry leaned his head on Tam's shoulder. "That makes me really happy Henry. That's great." Henry looked around in the apartment and studied everything he saw. A family photo there, a book about motorcycles there, everything was interesting.

"Can't you tell me something about my birth mother? I mean, I just learned today what her name was. My sisters helped me find out who you were a couple of weeks ago so I've been reading a little. But all I know about her is that she died while giving birth to me" (Well almost at least. When you come from a magical family you get master of white lies.) "and that she was a homeless teenager." "Yeah, I was an idiot back there when I dated Abigail. I never knew she was pregnant, not until after you was born, so I don't know what happened the last months, but what do you want to know?" "How old was she?" "She was two years younger than me, so she must have been 18 when she died." "Can you tell me something about her family?" "She grew up as an only child to a single mother who was an alcoholic. She did not really have an ideal childhood, but me neither really even though I had way more money than her family." Kat took Henry's hand to comfort him.

"How did you guys meet?" "Yeah, it was really strange that we out of all people fell in love. We met when I was 18 and she was 16. She worked in a backstreet bar and I was in there alone on a weak night after I had disappointed my father, again. We were the only two in the bar, and after I had been drinking a lot, I started to tell her everything about my life. She was a great listener. She always listened to me. We dated for about a year and a half, and I think we were good for each other. She made me a better person, and I could actually take care of her than. I wished she hadn't run away, but now, in retrospective, it was right of her to leave when she realized she was pregnant. Even with her help, I was an idiot back then."

"She left when she was pregnant?" "Yeah, when I heard about you I realized that that was probably the reason. She always wanted me to leave my family. She thought they were dangerous and she was right. Her family wasn't really safe either but her mother didn't care so much, she let her do exactly what she wanted. But my family was dangerous, I had killed two people when we met, I killed a man during the time we dated. My dad had enemies all over the world, and he wanted me to be like him."

Henry sat on the couch with his sisters on each side of him and listened to his biological father telling the story about Abigail, the poor daughter of an alcoholic with a big heart and Cristopher, the son of a criminal lord that could not let his dad down. He felt for them, but mostly he was just happy that he did not grow up with either of them. That would have been a so much worse childhood than the one he has had yet. He listened to Christopher talking for a couple of hours, left his number and decided that they will have some sort of contact in the future.

When Henry, Kat and Tam left the apartment he jumped up and hugged his sisters. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you for coming here with me. Thank you for making me come here. I love you guys, you're amazing!" "Haha, you're welcome little brother. We love you too." Said Tam and they all took the bus home.


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed emotions

**_ Chapter 5: Mixed emotions_**

** Chris Halliwell**

"Shhh… You must be quiet, my host family can hear you." Chris was over at Paulina's. After his family made the deal with the Phoenixes, he had done everything he could to forget Bianca, to not think about her. The easiest way he could do that was to spend so much time as possible with the other girl he likes. Because he liked Paulina, he really did. It is just that she is not Bianca. Gaaah, just stop think about her Chris, just stop this. You do not even know her.

"It's 10 pm, Chris. You have to leave. We have school tomorrow." Chris had drifted away in his thoughts. Again. He really liked making out with Paulina, but sometimes his mind just wandered away. "Okay babe, I'll go. But the day after tomorrow, we don't have school… Wanna meet up?" "Sure, but just come here." Paulina opened the door to see if the coast was clear and Chris went out the door and walked to his car.

"Hello there little witch guy." Someone took a grip of his arm and pulled him away from the car, in to a dark alley. "Bianca! What the hell are you doing here?" "Just thought I'd go see my little admirer, I like cute little admirers." Her look was toxic. He could not help it, he had to look at her, she was so beautiful. "Soo little admirer, been over at the little girlfriend?" "She's not my girlfriend, she's just…" Bianca laughed. "Aww, how cute, she's just what? Your little toy?" "No." Chris knew that she was like this. She is an evil witch, her family has been ruled by evil for over 400 years. But he wanted her to be different, because he could not help but think of her. A lot. "Can you please leave me? I have to get home." "Okay, cutie, but I'll guess we'll meet again. Bye." In a shimmer she was gone. Chris kicked down a couple of trash cans, lifted them up, got in to his car, and drove home.

** Melinda Halliwell**

At 10.30 her parents had went to sleep, Chris had just returned home and Melinda laid awake in her room. In the morning she had her first test of the year, but she could not think about that now. The only thing she could think about was Mike. These past two weeks, she had ignored him when they met in school but they had texted a little. He had told her that Chris did not talk to him anymore, and Mel was really sad. She did not want to destroy her brother's friendships. Now she felt even guiltier that she wanted to see him, when her older brother ignored him for her sake.

Her phone beeped. She had gotten a text from Kat. _Can't sleep, and if you're reading this I guess you can't either. _Mel laughed. She and Kat had a creepy sense for when the other one was up thinking. Maybe it was a witch thing, but they do not really know. _Yeah thinking of my Mr Right, and of my overprotective, but very nice brother. _Kat answered quickly. _Come on Mel, just talk to Chris, and Mike. It wasn't such a big deal, they can figure it out. Sometimes you two just blow things up to extreme. Haha. _Great, her lovely cousin threw in a pun in the game too. _Goodnight, my comedian to cousin. See ya in school tomorrow. _

** Chris Halliwell**

"Chris, Chris, come on now. You need to get up now." Yelled his mother from downstairs. When Chris finally got up from the bed and picked up his cell. That was always the first thing he wanted to check on when he woke up. He quickly put his clothes on orbed down to the kitchen and stole the cereals from his sister's hand. "Ey, Chris. Not okay." "Weren't you finished?" "Yeah, but…" "Then I don't see the problem little sister." She sighed. "Melinda, you're gonna be late if you don't leave the house in less than two seconds." Their mother swirled in with a bowl in her hand and a barette in her other. "Fuck! I missed the bus. Can't you please take me Chris?" Mel looked at him with her typical puppy eyes. "Okay, but just today, and we need to leave now cause I promised Paulina I'd pick her up." "Who's this Paulina?" asked his mother while she filled the dishwasher. "Just an exchange student at school, we can talk about that later. Mel and I need to leave know." He took his sisters hand and orbed to the front door.

"Hi Mel, are you going to ride with us now?" said Paulina when she opened the car door. "No, you don't have to worry, it's just today." Chris had forced his sister to sit in the backseat from the beginning, even though she protested. She should be happy that she even got to ride with them. "No, that's fine. I don't mind. You're a cool kid." "Thanks, you're cool too. How does it feel being here now? Don't you miss your family?" "Yeah, of course I do, but I talk to them on Skype almost every day. Yesterday I started cry when I saw my little sister. It's toughest to be away from her." Chris realized that he knew almost nothing about Paulina. He did not even know she had a sister.

On their lunch break Chris and Paulina sat and talked alone on the top floor. "I realized this morning that you haven't told me so much about your life back in Sweden. Like about your family, you mentioned you have a little sister, do you have any more siblings?" "Yeah, I've got an older brother too, but he's seven years older so he moved out a long time ago, even before my parents got divorced." "Your parents are divorced?" "Yeah, they got divorced when I was twelve. I've been living half the time at both of their places for six years now." "Do any of your parents got new partners?" "Yeah, they both do. So I've got a bunch of stepsisters too." Chris laughed. "I hope they're nice to you Cinderella." Paulina laid down with her head on his knees, while she laughed. "Yeah, they're great. It was actually quite interesting to get a bunch of new family members as a teenager." "Yeah, I understand that." "Are your parents still together?" she asked. Chris nodded. "My parents were planning on getting divorced when my brother was little, but luckily enough for me, they found their way back to each other." "Your big brother Wyatt, right?" "Yeah exactly. We've got the same set of siblings, an older brother and a younger sister." "Born in the middle, fucked for life." Said Paulina and put her arm around Chris' neck and started kissing him.

On Saturday morning Chris was getting ready to go pick up Paulina. Just before he was going downstairs to get breakfast he ran in to his little sister, crying. "Chris! What are you doing up? You're never up this early on weekends." "I'm going on a road trip with Paulina. But that's not the important thing here. Why are you crying?" Melinda looked down. "It's just all this shit with Mike, and you and everything. I feel guilty that you guys aren't friends anymore, and I'm sorry Chris, but I can't even be mad at him. I don't think it was that bad of him." "Melinda, I can't be friends with a guy that takes advantage of a little girl, that takes advantage of my little sister. I thought he was better than that, and you shouldn't date him. First of all, he's too old for you…" "Three years isn't that much." "It is when you're 14, come on little sister. I like Mike and maybe one day we'll be friends again, but it's only been three weeks. That guy needs some time to think over what he has done, and show me he's not like that." Chris held her head in his hands and kissed her on her forehand. "I know I don't always show it, but I love you little sister, and as your big brother it's my job to take care of you." Melinda wiped away her tears. "I know, and I love you for that. But maybe this isn't a case where I need to be protected." Chris sighed. "Can we talk about this later, I need to go now.

"I love this. It's beautiful!" Chris watched Paulina when she for the first time saw his favourite place in the world. A tiny little cove just outside town, where you always could be alone and just sit there in the sand and listen to the ocean. "I really understand that you love this place. Thank you for showing it to me." She let go of his hand and ran out to touch the water with her hands. She was truly beautiful, when she jumped back and forth to not touch the water. She looked just like a little girl, a happy little girl.

"Having fun little admirer?" Bianca shimmered in behind him. "Bianca! What are you doing here?" "Just checking on my little admirer." Paulina had not noticed anything yet, she was way too busy with the ocean. "Paulina, I'm just gonna go back to the car to pick up some stuff." "Okay." she answered without even turning around.

Chris grabbed Bianca's arm and almost dragged her all the way back to the car. "Easy little admirer, easy. You don't wanna break my arm, right?" "Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to see you, I don't want to have to think of you, to talk to you, or have any association with you." A man appeared out of nowhere and tripped Chris. "The fuck! Demons! Did you send fucking demons after me?" Bianca looked shocked. "Me? I have no idea who they are or where they come from." An energy ball hit Bianca on her leg throwing her down on the ground. The next one was aimed at Chris, but he was able to send it back with his telepathic orbing and he vanquished the demon.

"Are you okay?" Chris turned around to help Bianca up. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." "You're welcome. Can you please leave now, I'm on a date. If you want to talk you can call me. Give me your phone." Bianca, still a little out of place handed over her phone and Chris typed in his number. "Here, now you can call me if you wanna talk." She nodded and shimmered away. Chris took up his phone and typed a message to his brother and Aunt Paige. _Hi guys, just got attacked by a low-level demon. I'm totally fine, it was an easy vanquish. Just wanted to let you know._

"Chris! Chris, why are you taking so long?" Paulina appeared behind the bushes. "Sorry, just had to talk to my mum." He held up his phone, lucky that she had not returned a couple of minutes earlier. "Should we get the food?" She nodded, and they picked up the food and went back to the beach.

Three days later a phone call woke Chris up at 4 am. "Yeah…" He yawned. "This is Chris." "Hi little admirer, sorry to disturb you this late, but I just had to talk to you." Okay? About what exactly?" "That demon that attacked us, wasn't it very strange that he appeared when the both of us were there?" "Yeah maybe, low level demons attack me sometimes, but always when I'm alone or with my family. But I think that is more of a don't expose us to the mortals thing." "Yeah, maybe. But I still can't let this go. I've never been attacked by a demon out of nowhere before." "Welcome to my life. When you're the kid of a charmed one, you get used to it." "I just think we should look it up." "My aunt already did, it was a raptor demon. They don't think it was anyone important behind it. But she's working on it. Go back to sleep now. If you still wanna talk tomorrow, we can. But now I wanna go back to sleep." "Okay, sorry Chris. Good night." "Good night." They hanged up, and Chris realized that this was the first time he had heard her talking, sounding as an actual person. Not sarcastically flirting or being rude. Just a worried witch. Maybe she is not so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Oops We have a Problem

**_ Chapter 6: Oops, I think we have a problem_**

** Paulina Berg**

On a Saturday morning four weeks after the party Paulina sat and stared on a pregnancy test. When she realized a couple of days ago that she had not had her period at all in the states, she just had to check. Just like she feared, she now had to look down on a blue plus. What the hell was she thinking when she had sex with someone without protection. It was so unlike her to be incautious.

Paulina had lived her entire life up until now according to plans. She did always get good grades, had friends and worked hard for the things she wanted. This year in USA was something she had wanted for very long, and now she does not know what to do. This was not part of her plans.

Okay Paulina, she thought. Now you have to do this the right way, so after she had been sitting and staring on this test for a couple of hours she picked up her phone and texted Chris. _Hi, can we meet up today? _Around ten minutes later she got an answer. _Sure, I've got a family thing tonight. But we can do something before that. Should I pick you up at one o'clock? _Of course he had a family thing, how ironic when she could not even see the word family without getting an urge to throw up. _Yeah, see you later._

Normally when she and Chris were going to hang out, Paulina put a lot of thought in to what she was wearing. That was not the case today. She just put on the first thing she could find and went out the door to wait on the stairs for Chris.

Five minutes past one Chris pulled up his car outside the house. "Hi Paulina." He gave her a kiss when she sat down in the passenger seat. When he started the engines, she started to cry. "How are you honey? Are you home sick?" "No, I'm not." She tried to wipe of her tears, but they just kept coming. "Okay I'm going to drive us to the beach, when we're there you and I are going to sit down and you can tell me what it is you're crying about. Okay?" Paulina nodded and they sat quietly for the rest of the drive.

"Paulina, come on now. You can tell me, how horrible can it be? Are you embarrassed for something? Cause I've done a whole bunch of stupid stuff." Yeah, this being the most stupid of them all, Paulina could not help but thinking. "Okay Chris, you're not gonna like what I'm about to say." "You don't want to go out with me. That's fine, you can say it. I can't take it." "No, no, no. That's not what I'm about to say, not at all. Okay," She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

** Chris Halliwell**

What the hell did she just say? Chris could not believe his ears. This was not at all what he had thought she was going to say. He thought it would be something about her do not want to see him anymore, something about her family, or maybe that she was going back home. This was not expected.

"Chris, I couldn't believe it either when I took the test this morning. But I was late, really late. So I thought I had to check." Chris just stared on her when she continued talking. "What are we going to do?" said he. "Actually, I have no idea. I don't even know what I want to do. I just don't want this to be happening." Chris jumped up quickly. "We have to get rid of it." "Chris, I don't know. I'm all pro-choice and everything. But I don't know if I could do it. It's just so strange to think that I've got this little thing inside of me, and now we must decide its' fate." Chris looked up in the sky in panic. "Paulina, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. But you don't see the whole picture here. There's stuff about me that you don't know. That sort of stuff that is going to implicate this baby too." "What are you talking about? I don't follow at all here." Chris sighed and kicked in the air. "Okay Paulina. I can't explain this on my own. We'll have to go back to my place. Get ready to meet my family."

** Paulina Berg**

When he started to rumble about that there are things he has not told her, Paulina actually got a little scared of him. The reason she decided to follow him back to his place was because she thought he had started to freak out. Not because she thought that there was something serious he had to tell her about his family.

He ran in to the house, followed by Paulina. "Mum, mum, mum!" He yelled. A beautiful brown haired woman in her early 50's appeared in the hallway. "What are you yelling for Chris?" He threw himself in to his arms. "Mommy!" The woman looked worried. "What's going on here?" She looked on Paulina, confused. "Hi Mrs Halliwell, I'm Paulina. I had to give your son some bad news, and I think he has some sort of breakdown." "Mommy, mommy. We have to tell her. No, you have to tell her. I can't do this. She's pregnant with my baby." Paulina passed out when she saw him disappear in blue bubbles.

When she woke up she laid on a couch with Chris' mother next to her. "Paulina, are you okay." She nodded and sat up. When she did that she saw that there were more people in the room, two women and a man, all around the same age as Mrs Halliwell. "Hi Paulina, my name is Leo. I'm Chris' father." The man introduced himself. "Where did Chris go?" she asked, looking around the room. "He's at his brother's place. You don't have to worry about him right now." "Okay, can someone please explain to me, how the hell he did that?" Paulina yelled and started to cry out of panic. Mrs Halliwell sat down next to her and put her arm around her. "Mrs Halliwell, can you please explain this to me." "I will dear. This is my sisters. That's Phoebe." She pointed out the woman sitting closest to them. "And this is Paige, my other sister." The redhead gave her a little wave. "And we're witches. My sisters, me, and our kids." "You are… Witches? What does that even mean?" "That means that we have special gifts, powers. Me for example, can freeze, and blow up stuff." "This is insane." Paulina said and started to pinch herself. This can not be happening. Wake up Paulina, wake up!" "I know that this must be strange, it's a lot to take in. But this is not a dream." Said Phoebe.

Paulina stared out in the air. "So if your entire family is witches that means that this baby also is gonna be one?" Paige answered her: "Yeah, it's very different when witches first get their powers. Some people get them when they're three, some people when they're adults and some of us even have powers from the womb." "From the womb?" Piper gave her sister an angry look. "It's extremely rare. The only cases we know of is me when I was pregnant with Chris' older brother, and Phoebe back when she… well she had a miscarriage."

"Can I… Can I see your powers?" asked Paulina "I can show you mine." Said Paige. When she said: "Apple." An apple appeared in blue bubbles. "You have the same power as Chris, right?" "Yeah, that's because we're both whiteligher-witches. Meaning one of our parents is/was a whitelighter and the other one's a witch." "She's our half-sister." Said Phoebe. "Okay, can you show me your power Mrs Halliwell?" "You can call me Piper." "Okay, can you show me your power Piper?" Piper through the apple up in the sky, and blew it up into millions of pieces. Phoebe levitated up in the air. "This is my power that is easiest to show. But I'm also an empath and my primary power is premonitions."

"Okay, this was very cool. But it hasn't really helped me with my decision. This doesn't change my dilemma." "I'm sorry Paulina, but it's actually up to you. You've got a couple of weeks left before you have to make any decisions." Said Piper. "But if you want to, you can join us on our family night tonight." "We haven't told the other kids yet, and we won't until you made a decision. But we can just say that you're Chris' girlfriend." Said Phoebe. "I don't really know if I am. Especially not now." "Chris will support you, I know he will." Said Melinda who walked in through the door. "Melinda, how long have you been standing there?" said Piper. "A while, did you really thought you could hide something like this from me, I'm not deaf. But don't worry, I won't tell the others."

** Chris Halliwell**

Chris could not stop crying. It was a really long time he had cried at all, and now it did not seemed to stop. His brother was sitting right next to him with his arm around him. "I feel completely powerless Wyatt, I have no idea what to do. This entire thing is just so stupid." "Yeah, I understand that. I wouldn't know what to do either. It's difficult enough to get to know that your girlfriend is pregnant when you're a mortal teenager." "She's not my girlfriend. Not yet at least." "Okay, sorry." Chris got a text from his mother: _Hi honey, I hope you're okay. We've explained about us to Paulina, and we also invited her to stay for dinner. I hope that's fine and that you and Wyatt come back to the Manor soon. Love you little peanut x Mum._

When Chris had stopped crying they decided to go back home to eat dinner with everybody. They orbed in to the kitchen where their mother and Aunt Phoebe stood and cooked. "Hi boys, I'm glad you came back. You've got quite good timing actually, the food is ready in five minutes."

"I thought I heard you coming." Said Paulina when she walked in to the kitchen. "Hi Paulina, how are you handling everything?" "Now it feels better, but when you did that thing I passed out." "Sorry, I was just so shocked." "Yeah, I get that." "This is my brother Wyatt by the way." "Hi Paulina, nice to meet you." "You too."

Chris sat and observed Paulina the entire dinner. Most of the time she just looked concentrated trying to understanding what everyone was talking about. His mother had told his cousins that she knew of their secret so they all talked open about it at the table. All these magical terms, especially at a language that is not your native one, he understands that it is confusing. But when she turned away from Paige, who had just finished a story about a demon she fought a couple of months ago, and smiled at him. He realized that if anyone can handle his family. It is her.

After the dinner Paulina and Chris laid down next to each other on his bead and stared up on the roof. "What do you wanna do?" he asked. "I don't know, but I don't know if I want to have a child now. I'm not even 18 yet." "Yeah, I feel the same way. But it is your decision. I get that." "Will you go with me to the clinic, I don't think I can do this." "Of course sweetie. Of course."


	7. Chapter 7: A glimpse of the future

**_ Chapter 7: A glimpse of the future_**

** Paulina Berg**

Around a week later, she had gotten an appointment to meet a nurse at the clinic so Chris drove her there after school. It felt like a very strange place to be in. Women in all stages of pregnancy, some with small children coughing in their laps, everything was so full of life.

But there in a corner, she saw a young woman with tears in her eyes, looking determined. She was probably also here to do an abortion. When Paulina looked at her, it was like looking in a mirror of emotions. She could relate to her so much. It felt like they were twins sharing a destiny without even knowing each other.

A nurse came out in the waiting area and Paulina followed her back in to a room that looked more like an office than a ward. "Please sit." Said the nurse. "My name is Amber Hakesley, you're here to talk about an abortion, is that right?" "Yeah, I realized around a week ago that I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant for a little more than five weeks now. Me and the father talked about this and none of us are fit to be parents right now." "Okay, I understand. I can give you an appointment with our doctor if you feel like this is what you want, Paulina. Cause you're the only person that can take this decision." "I know that, and I am in conflict with myself. I don't want to be a mother, my life up until now has been planned, every single detail have been planned to get me to where I am today." "I see. If you don't want to be a mother, you don't have to. You just have to figure out what is right for your life." Paulina started to cry like a little baby, and that was really how she felt. Like she still was that scared little girl she had tried so hard to overcome.

It took ten minutes for the nurse to calm her down. "You seem a little bit lost. If you're only in week 6 you've got time to think a little longer. Go home, talk to someone you trust and call me again in a week. Okay?" Paulina nodded and left the room.

Chris smiled at her when they walked out of the clinic. "Are you feeling okay? What did she say?" "No, I'm not feeling okay. But she told me to go home, think and return in a week." "That seems like a good plan. I hope you know that I'm gonna support you, even if you take a different decision than I would." "Thank you Chris. I really appreciate that." When Chris reached out to let her take his hand, she shivered.

_"Push sweetie. You must push." Piper Halliwell was standing next to her bed and held her hand. If you just push once more, you'll get to see your little girl. She's working really hard to get out here, but you must help her." Paulina pushed with everything she had. A baby screamed and it all got black._

When she opened her eyes, Chris looked at her, scared. "Are you okay? You don't have epilepsy or something like that, right?" They sat down on a park bench. "No, I don't… I think I saw something, I think I saw myself giving birth to our daughter." "What are you talking about Paulina? Maybe I should drive you home?" Chris let out a nervous laughter. "It felt so real. I was in a bed in a hospital and your mother was standing next to me, telling me to push." Chris studied her face. Paulina felt like he was arguing with himself whether she was crazy, or just a little out of place. "Paulina, I think we need to go see my aunt Phoebe."

** Chris Halliwell**

He and Paulina had not said a word during the entire drive to Aunt Phoebe's apartment. They were both trying to figure out what was going on here. This whole pregnancy thing was going to drive him nuts.

Little Primrose opened the door. "Hi Chris, I didn't know you were coming here today." "No, it wasn't planned. But I and Paulina need to ask your mum something." "Okay." Prim looked at Paulina looking really curious. "Mum! Chris is here!" Aunt Phoebe came out of her office. "Chris. Paulina. How lovely to see you guys." "You too." Said Paulina. "Aunt Phoebe, can we talk to you?" He looked at Prim. "In private." "Prim, can't you go up to your room? I think you have some homework to do." She looked grumpy, but left.

The three of them sat down in Phoebe's office. "Auntie, when you get your premonitions, how does it feel?" "I feel like a shiver, than I see the vision and get a little shaky when I'm back. Why are you guys wondering?" Paulina stared at him with open mouth. His aunt looked worried at them. "Is something wrong?" "I think our kid gave Paulina a premonition. She looked just like you do when you get one, and she saw. She saw herself giving birth." Paulina was still staring at him. Chris put an arm around her to try to comfort her. She shivered again.

** Paulina Gren**

_The little girl was laying in her arms. "Hi beautiful." Said Paulina. She had the most beautiful green eyes and so much brown hair that it would be possible to put it all together in a tiny ponytail. Chris came in through the door. He looked at her and the baby with a tear in his eyes. "Is this her, is this our daughter?" Paulina nodded._

Paulina started crying when she opened her eyes. "I held her, and she was so beautiful!" "How is this possible?" asked Chris. But it was hard for Paulina to focus on what he was saying. She had just seen her daughter for the first time. "Chris, your mother, me and Aunt Prue did accidentally travel back in time once, to the 70's. Grandma Patty was barely pregnant with me, but she had still had a premonition, and together with the little versions of your mother and aunt we succeeded to cast a power of three spell. Some witches do have their powers from the womb, even this early."

Paulina put both of her hands on her stomach. "This is amazing. She must be so powerful to be able to send me premonitions like this." She could hear Phoebe and Chris talking in the background, but she could not care less. Right now she could only think of one thing, the beautiful girl with brown hair and green eyes, the powerful witch that had powers from the womb. Her little daughter. Now she must handle this, she must learn how to be a mother, and that means the first thing she has to do is to contact her family.

"Chris. I want to keep her." The two of them was walking from Phoebe's apartment building to the car. "I kind of figured that out. I won't say that I'm entirely happy with this, cause that would mean that I was lying. I don't wanna lie to you." "I know, and I'm grateful for that. If this is going to work in some way we both need to be honest to each other."

"What are you going to do about your family? And your host family?" said Chris when they were driving home. "When I get back, I'm gonna log in to Skype and hope that my mother's awake. Then I'm going to tell her that I'm pregnant and hope that she doesn't explode when I tell her that I want to keep the baby. Then I guess I have to tell my host family too." Chris stopped the car outside her home. "Do you want me to be there?" Paulina stayed in the car for a minute to think. She opened the car door. "Yeah, I think it would be nice if I could show you to my mother, and I will need emotional support."

** Chris Halliwell**

Chris sat on Paulina's bed next to her while she started her computer. He was nervous, very nervous. This was going to be an extremely awkward situation. Paulina looked like she was going to throw up when she pressed _call_.

A woman who looked a lot like Paulina appeared on the screen and Paulina said something Chris thought was greetings. Then she mentioned his name. "Chris, this is my mother Susanne." "Hi mrs…" Paulina interrupted him. "You can call her Susanne, we don't use titles in Sweden at all." "Okay, hi Susanne. Nice to meet you." "It's very nice to meet you too Chris. Paulina has been talking a lot about you." "Ey!" she said, followed by gibberish. Or Swedish, it sounded the same to him.

Then the smile disappeared from her face and she took his hand. When she was finished her mother looked extremely shocked. The two of them argued loudly for an entire hour in a language Chris didn't understand. He just sat there and tried to follow their body language.

After an hour Paulina was calmer and ended the conversation. When she had turned off her computer and put it away she started crying and Chris laid his arms around her. "My mum doesn't think this is a good idea." She mumbled in to his chest. "What a surprise." She said and they both started laughing. Paulina sat up in the bed. "I wanna do it again." "What do you mean?" "I wanna have sex with you again. It's not like we have to worry about pregnancy." Chris laughed. "I don't know. You're very upset. Do you really want to?" "Just shut up!" she said as she took off her clothes and Chris just decided to shut up and follow her example.

** Wyatt Halliwell**

Wyatt sat with his laptop in his knee and edited some photos he had taken. His roommate Dean sat on his bed and checked his phone. "Ey Wyatt! Wanna do something?" "Yeah, maybe. Do you have a suggestion?" "Yeah, Amy, you know that hot chick that I met last week." Wyatt nodded. "She invited us to a party, wanna go?" Wyatt closed his laptop. "Yeah, why not?"

A couple of hours later Wyatt and Dean were walking into a crowded house. It just took them a minute to find Amy who was standing with a couple of friends. "Hi Derek! You came!" she smiled and gave him a hug. "Yeah, and I brought my friend Wyatt too." Wyatt smiled at her friends. "I'm Samantha." Said a cute little brunette. "Wanna dance with me?" Wyatt smiled and they took a couple of steps away from the group to start dancing.

Twenty minutes later Wyatt heard someone yell his name. "But isn't this Wyatt Halliwell? What are you doing here dude?" Wyatt's old childhood friend, the half-manticora Josh, walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Josh, it's been ages. I didn't know you lived here now." "I'm just here tonight for the party, I'm studying at a little community college an hour away. How's the family?" "They're good. Melinda just started high school." "Cool, it feels like she is too young for that." "Yeah, but even the little ones are growing up." "Come on Wyatt, I wanna dance." Said Samantha who had started to look more and more bored during the short conversation. "Dance with the girl, she shouldn't have to be bored at a party." Said Josh and laughed. "Okay, nice to see you, we need to meet up and catch up soon." Wyatt said and started to dance again.

This feels like a good night thought Wyatt when he and Samantha left the house together. He had texted Dean to tell him that he was leaving, but he did not think that he would even notice. The last he saw of him, he was wasted and made out with Amy. Kind of like himself, just less drunk and a different girl.

Wyatt and Samantha were standing in an alley making out when Wyatt got hit by an energy ball. He quickly put up his orb shield to protect Samantha, who looked extremely shocked and he used his pyrokinesis to make the demon burn up. When she was gone, he took down his orb shield. "What the hell was that!" she screamed. Wyatt had never been at a situation where his powers were shown to someone else before, and he did not know what to do. "Nothing, nothing happened." He decided to go down the denial path. "But, you set that girl on fire, and there were a blue shield here…" "You're drunk Sam, that didn't happen. I was just standing here, and the girl over there lighted a cigarette and then went away." Sam looked suspicious but she didn't say anything. "Okay, I guess I should go home if I'm that drunk." They said goodbye and Wyatt persuaded her in to taking a cab, before he took the bus back home.

When he was back at his dorm he realized that he should text Aunt Paige and tell her about what happened. Since it was 3 am he did not think that she would be up, but then she could see it in the morning. _Hi auntie, just got attacked by a female demon. She had long dark hair and threw energy balls. I'm okay and the girl that was with me is too. She was so drunk that I could tell her that she just imagined what happened. Just thought I'd tell you. _When he had finished the text, he directly fell asleep.

** Chris Halliwell**

Chris was sitting on the floor in the kitchen while his mother was cooking dinner. That was one of his safest moments. Even though he loved being away from his family, they were the most comforting thing in the world. Especially now with everything that was going on with Paulina and the baby, being close to his own parents made him feel a lot better.

When the doorbell rang Melinda was the one that opened the door. But when the door opened Chris heard that it was Paulina, a crying Paulina, and he directly went to the door to see what the problem was. She had two big suitcases with her, and she looked exhausted. Melinda was hugging her and Chris joined the hug without saying anything. "I told my host family, and now they won't even let me stay a minute more. I have nowhere to go. I actually thought they were going to let me stay a couple of weeks at least." "Come in, let's talk to my mum. Mel can take your suitcases upstairs." Mel nodded and orbed herself and the suitcases away.

"But sweetie, how are you?" said his mum to Paulina when they walked in to the kitchen. "She told her host family, and now she can't stay there." "Then we decide that you stay here for as long as you want." Said his mother and smiled at her. "You can take Wyatt's old room. Because even though you're pregnant I don't think you should live in the same room. He's still my baby." "Okay, thank you Piper. You're amazing." Said Paulina and started crying again, but this time she was smiling too.

"Hello, I'm here. Witch Business!" said Aunt Paige when she orbed in to the manor. "We're in the kitchen!" answered his mother. Chris could see that Paulina tried to wipe her tears away before Paige entered the kitchen. "Oh great, Chris and Paulina is here too. I've heard something that I need to tell you. I talked to Wyatt a couple of days ago and he had been attacked by a demon when he was out with a girl." "What girl?" interrupted his mother. "That's not the important thing here Piper, you can ask him later." She looked irritated at her. "Since both of you have been attacked by demons on dates..." "When were you attacked by a date?" asked Paulina. "When I went to the car that day when we were on the beach." "Guys, you will want to know this!" yelled Aunt Paige. She got the full attention of all three of them. "I decided to look this up. You guys don't get attacked so much, and especially since it was in similar situations I got suspicious. So I went to the elders to see if anyone had an idea, and they had just heard about a prophesy that surrounded a kid of a Charmed One's son."

Chris saw that Paulina immediately put her hand on her stomach. "A prophesy?" she asked. "Yeah, according to the rumors your daughter is going to be the start of a new and powerful line of witches. The warren line was supposed to culminate with us, the Charmed Ones and now there will be a new Melinda Warren." "Who is Melinda Warren?" asked Paulina. "She's our ancestor; she was the first in our family who had magic powers. She got killed during the Salem witch hunt." Answered Chris. "Exactly, and now you guys will give birth to the most powerful witch ever. Wyatt is the most powerful witch of our time, so the demons will probably think it's going to be his baby for a little while longer. This girl is going to have the same powers as Melinda Warren, but she will also have whitelighter powers." "And the demons are already after her, after me?" asked Paulina. "Yeah, but we will do everything we can to protect you." Piper nodded. "It's my granddaughter inside there, and both you and she are parts of our family now." Chris put his hands on Paulina's stomach. "We're going to fix this, together. And we will raise the most powerful witch of all times. She is going to need us a lot. But somehow, I've already started to love her."


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday my dear

Hi guys! I want to thank you for the reviews that I've gotten since I uploaded the last chapter and make a remark that the reason I've given Melinda whitelighterpowers is because I try to follow canon as good as I can and that includes the comics.

This chapter hasn't really been nice to me, I've had a huge amount of writer's block but I hope that the final product turned out okay.

I don't own anything Charmedrelated, I just write this fan fiction because I love the characters so much.

* * *

**_ Chapter 8: Happy birthday my dear._**

** Paulina Berg**

Paulina sat on her new bed in the Halliwell Manor and talked to her best friend, Amanda. It was difficult for her to have this big secret she could not share. Amanda loves magic and supernatural things so she would probably believe her, but she had promised Chris' family to not tell anyone. Not even her own family.

But now she was at least going to spill the part of her secret that she could. She had told Amanda about Chris before she got pregnant, but that she was pregnant she had not told her.

Amanda got speechless. The spoon she was eating ice cream with dropped down on her bed. "I never thought you would be the one in our gang that got pregnant as a teenager." "Me neither, but it's like I already can feel my baby, even though I'm only around 5 weeks pregnant." "I will always support you, you know that right?" Paulina started to cry and before she had a chance to calm down Melinda knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked she behind the door. "Yeah, I'm talking to a friend on Skype but you're welcome in." answered Paulina. "Okay, I don't wanna disturb but I was just going to ask you what you had thought about Chris' birthday tomorrow." "Amanda, this is Melinda, she's Chris' little sister." Amanda waved on the screen, and Mel did the same back. "I should talk to her now, it's Chris' birthday tomorrow so we have some stuff to talk about." "Okay, I'll text you later, love you." "Love you too."

Paulina turned off her computer and moved it to her desk. Mel sat down where her computer had been before. "Have you bought him a birthday present?" asked she. Paulina got up and picked up the alarm clock formed as an alien she had picked up last week. "Yeah, this one, I hope he likes it cause I haven't had so much time to look for a present, or money to buy one." Mel laid he hand on her arm. "I'm sure he'll like it. I've painted a picture of him, me and Wyatt. Not sure he'll like that as much but he always says he likes my paintings so." "Yeah, he's told me you're a really talented artist. I'm impressed, I wouldn't be able to paint even if someone held a gun to my head." Melinda laughed.

"Mum asked me to tell you that we'll have guests here tomorrow. None of us will have lessons at magic school even though it's a Thursday, we will just be in the Manor and eat food and cake." "Okay, sounds like fun." "Yeah, and tomorrow we'll wake him and give him breakfast in bed." "Okay, at what time?" "We'll wake you up. Mummy and daddy has that under control." Melinda leaned forward to give her a hug. "It's nice to have you here. It almost feels like having a sister."

** Chris Halliwell**

_"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Chriis, happy birthday to you."_

Chris woke up to his family and Paulina standing in his room. "Good morning my little 18-yearold." Said his dad. His brother and sister sat down on his bed. "You're here Wyatt." Said he. "Yeah, I couldn't miss my little brother's birthday." Answered his older brother. Melinda had crawled up to him, and leaned her head against his knee, looking tired. His mother put down a tray filled with scones and a cup of coffee on his bed. "How does it feel being an adult now?" "It feels good mum, but not that different."

When Chris was a little kid he used to believe that he would actually be different when he woke up on his birthday mornings. That he would have grown a couple of inches, that he would be smarter, stronger, maybe even better at magic. He did not think that anymore. But apparently his parents thought he was with all the questions they asked him while he was eating his breakfast. "I remember my 18th birthday…" started his father. "I know dad, it was during the war and your buddy had enrolled just a couple of days earlier so you were all feeling a bit blue. You told us the whole story last year when Wyatt turned 18." Melinda started to laugh. "Soon we will be able to write a book about world war two, daddy." Said she. "Excuse me, did I miss something there?" asked Paulina. Chris started to laugh when he saw her confused face. "Yeah, Paulie, I think I forgot to tell you that my dad was born in the 1920's. He used to be a whitelighter, we've told you that right?" Paulina nodded. "Paige told me." "Yeah, and whitelighters doesn't age, dad isn't one anymore, so he's ageing. He stopped being one before Mel was born. But that still means that the real Leo Wyatt lived and died during World War 2." "Okay, I think I get it." Said Paulina and his mum put her arm around her. "It's complicated sometimes, we know."

Since it was a special day Chris had offered to drive his sister home from school. She was going to help their mum cook and did not have time to take the bus. But it did not bother him so much. He was actually starting to enjoy having both Mel and Paulina in the car. When it was just him and Paulina everything felt so serious. It felt like they had an obligation to talk about their daughter, about how they were going to raise her, about money. But Melinda was an expert on making situations funny. The rides home had turned in to half an hour of hearing the girls giggle in the backseat.

"Chris, little peanut, you're home." Said his mum and kissed him on his forehead when the three of them walked in through the door. "You seem happy mum, anything special?" asked he. "It's just a perfect day. My son is turning 18, and my sister who I haven't seen for over six months is here." His mother smiled her biggest smile and Chris realized what she just said.

** Paulina Gren**

"Aunt Prue!" yelled Chris and dropped his bag on the floor. A beautiful woman in her 30's with the exact same colour on her eyes as Chris came out from the kitchen. Both Chris and Melinda ran to hug her. "Happy birthday Chris." Said she when they released her from their firm grip. "It's so nice to see you, you can't imagine how much I miss you when I'm not here, and Melinda how have you succeeded to grow this much in only six months. You're just looking more and more like your mother in every day that is passing." Melinda smiled at Prue. "Yeah, I've heard that."

"Aunt Prue, this is Paulina. I don't know if mum has had any time to tell you about her yet…" "Actually, she hasn't but this prophesy has even reached the protector of the all. I guess this is her." Chris nodded. "Hi Paulina. It's very nice to meet you. We won't be able to meet so much cause, I don't know how much time they've had to tell you about all these wiccan stuff yet. But I'm technically dead, so you can't tell people that you've met me. I work for the elders, has she met any elders yet?" asked Prue her sister who shook her head. "I don't know so much about magic yet. I've only known about it a couple of weeks." "Okay, I control something called The Nexus, it's like a battery of power that magical beings can tap into. I'm not really allowed to leave since it can disturb the power of three but they let me leave a few hours a couple of times every year, just because they knows how much I miss my family when I'm all alone up there." "Okay, I think I understand. Chris has promised that they're gonna teach me more about magic soon, but until now we haven't had time for anything more than the basics." "You seem like a cool girl Paulina. You will do fine here."

Paulina sat and listened to Piper, Chris and Melinda while they told Prue everything that had happened since her last visit for 20 minutes until the doorbell rang and Chris walked out to open the front door.

** Chris Halliwell**

"Happy birthday, my little nephew, oh my god I can't believe his 18 now, can you believe it honey?" said aunt Phoebe when she swirled in with her family. "Come here and give me a hug Chris." Said she and Chris hugged his aunt. "Aunt Phoebe, aunt Prue is here. She's in the kitchen." Phoebe gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran out to the kitchen to see her sister. He gave his cousins and uncle a hug each before they disappeared in to the kitchen too. Leaving him standing in the doorpost with the present.

Before he had had time to even close the door he saw aunt Paige's car park outside so he stayed. Kat opened the door and ran up to him. "I never saw you in school today, I thought we would, I've wanted to say Happy Birthday all day." Her twin sister laughed at her. "You knew we were going here after school all day, you need to be more patient my dear sister. Happy birthday Chris, by the way." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and their little brother gave him a hug. "Aunt Prue is here if you wanna go talk to her." Said Chris and the twins and Henry went in to the kitchen too.

"Happy Birthday dearie." Said aunt Paige and gave him a big hug. He and aunt Paige had always had a very strong connection. He admired her deeply for her magical work and her understanding for him had always been outstanding. After his parents and big brother she were probably the one he felt the safest around and he knew that his aunt appreciated his company a lot. "I heard that Prue is here." Said she and looked a little blue. Chris knew that Paige loved having her half-sister here, but it was tougher for her since she was not allowed to touch her at all, since they have been the same part of the power of three, just at different times.

** Paulina Gren**

"Oh this is where the party is." Said Paige when she and Chris walked into the kitchen. "Hi Paige." Said Prue. "Nice to see you." "You too." Answered Paige. The feeling in the room immediately got tenser and it got quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Okay guys, speaking of party, since everyone is here now… Should we sit down around the table?" said Piper and broke the silence. When people started to walk in to the dining room, P.J. held her back a little. "I felt that you were confused when Aunt Paige didn't greet Aunt Prue as loving as mum and Aunt Piper." "Yeah, are they mad at each other?" "No, not at all. You see, mum and her aunts are called _The Charmed Ones_ which is built on _The Power of Three_. Our ancestor Melinda Warren prophesied that they would be three sisters, the most powerful of them all. But when my aunt Prue died, mum and aunt Piper found out that they have a younger half-sister that had been put up for adoption cause her birth was forbidden. Her dad was a whitelighter and back then it wasn't allowed for whitelighters and witches to even have relationships. Then lots of years later aunt Paige found aunt Prue, because she hadn't been in the afterlife like they thought, she had had different orders. But it didn't took so long time for them to realize that they couldn't both be her, that's why they can't touch each other, and aunt Prue isn't allowed to stay so long ." "Wow, Chris need to start to teach me more about all these magical things, because it's really complicated." P.J. laughed. "Paulina, P.J. are you coming?" said Melinda and the three girls walked out to the others in the living room.

The dinner was a lot like the other time she had eaten a big family dinner with Chris' family. Everyone talked a lot, about a lot of things that Paulina could not even understand. She made a mental note to ask Chris or Melinda if she could go with them to magic school and go some kind of crash course because this was starting to get annoying.

** Chris Halliwell**

"Okay Chris, my dear nephew. I'm gonna have to leave soon so I thought I would make some kind of speech." Said Prue and stood up behind her chair. "I'm still sad that I couldn't be there for you or your brother during your first years, and that I still can't be here so often for all of you. But I have come to peace with my destiny a long time ago, and I'm so proud that I have so amazing nieces and nephews that I can think of when I'm up in my own little manor. I hear about you a lot, the magical community is all very proud of you and these last months I've heard particularly much about you Chris. I know that you have grown up to be an amazing witch, more powerful than any of us had ever thought." Chris glanced at his mother who had tears in her eyes by now. "So, I'm saying this, not only as your aunt but also as a represent of the magical community, we believe in you Chris. You've got the power but most important of all, you've got a big heart and a wonderful compassion." Chris gave his aunt a hug. "Thank you aunt Prue." His aunt hugged the rest of the family before disappearing again.

"If this is when we're doing speeches I'd like to say a couple of words too." Said his father and laughed. "I've met so many people in my life, but no one made me really happy until I met your mother and we had you, your brother and your sister. I never thought I would become a father but now I'm standing here and my second son is turning 18. It feels amazing and I can't believe that I've been allowed to have this much happiness and love in my life. If I should give you some advices man-to-man, I could only really give you one. Take care of your family and they will give you the strength to handle everything else you will have to handle, not only as man but also as a whitelighter and witch." Aunt Phoebe started to applaud him. "That was so beautiful Leo." "Yeah, it actually was, a bit cliché maybe but…" His father gave him a light punch on his arm and they both laughed.

"Now it's cake time." Said his mother a couple of hours later. So she went to pick up the cake and after that Chris opened his presents. He got some books, both magical ones and normal ones, some clothes and normal stuff from his aunts with families. His parents had given him his paternal grandfather's watch that his dad had actually been able to find. Last year Wyatt had also gotten a watch from their other grandfather who had died a couple of years ago. So Chris was happy that they had been able to find a family thing for him too. He had never met his grandfather obviously, but he was named after him and sometimes his dad told stories about him. It was nice having a connection to his father's side of the family.

"Chris, as you remember, we kind of started a new tradition last year with your brother." Said his aunt Paige when all the presents were unwrapped and thanked for. "The blessing." Said he. "Yeah, it's time for the matriarchs to wish you a happy birthday." Said his other aunt.

** Paulina Gren**

"Do you wanna meet real ghosts?" asked Melinda. "Because mum and my aunts are gonna summon their grams and a few other powerful witches from our line." "Yeah, Paulina it would be great if you wanted to be there, but I get it if you think it's scary." Said Chris. "I think I've handled this okay so far at least. It would be cool to meet more witches." "Okay, than let's go everyone." Said Piper and they all went up the stairs.

Phoebe put out a circle of candles on the ground and then stepped back to hold her youngest daughter's hand while Piper started to read a spell from the book.

_Hear these words_

_hear my cry_

_Spirit from the_

_other side_

_Come to me I_

_summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide_

Out of nowhere a woman in her late 60's appeared. Her body did not take form fully, she did actually look kind of like she would have thought a ghost looked like. "My beautiful family." Said Chris' great-grandmother and stepped out of the circle, now looking like a real flesh and blood human. She took a few more steps forward to hug her granddaughters. "I'm so glad to see you girls, and your families." She said and gave her youngest great-granddaughter a big hug.

"Grams, today is Chris' 18th birthday and I wanted to see if you and the matriarchs could bless him now when he's taking this huge step out in to adulthood." Said Piper. "Of course we will, Chris come here so I can give you a Happy birthday-hug first at least." Chris let go of her hand and he followed by his cousins gave her a grouphug. "Sometimes when the afterlife is a bit boring, I think of how proud I am of all of you." "Not enough parties for your taste Grams?" said Phoebe and laughed. "There is never enough parties for my taste Phoebe."

"Okay kid, rumors are spreading very fast up there. I think I can spy an unfamiliar face back there." She looked directly at Paulina. "Yeah Grams, that's Paulina." Answered Chris and waved her over. "Hi mrs Halliwell, so nice to meet you." "It's very nice to meet you too Paulina. You have a name that fits in to this family very well. Mine is Penny, you can call me that if you want to." "I actually spoke to Charlotte Warren the other day and she wished you the best of luck with the baby." Paulina looked confused at Piper who stood right next to her. "Grams, we haven't had time to tell her so much yet." She turned back to Paulina. "Charlotte was the mother of Melinda Warren that we told you about. Melinda started our line of witches, and none of her parents were a witch. One of them was probably a descendant of a witch practioner who had had the magical blood resting for centuries. However Charlotte is the only mortal woman to give birth to a Warren witch, until you."

"Should we get this blessing started, not that I don't like being here but I'm a busy woman." Said Penny and clapped her hands. Wyatt laughed. "That's our great grandmother, the busiest woman in the afterlife." Paulina backed back to the others.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe all laid their hands on Chris' shoulders. "Wyatt, come here. You're also an adult witch of the Warren line, you should help us bless your brother." Said Paige. "But the spell is about _matriarchs_ I can never be a matriarch." Objected Wyatt. "Nonsens, come on now." Said Penny and Wyatt stood beside Paige on Chris' left side.

Penny put her hand on his forehead and looked into Chris eyes. Melinda reached out to take Paulina's hand and P.J. straightened up hushing at her little sister. This was a very special moment, that much had Paulina at least learned. Penny started to chant:

_I call forth from space and time_

_Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line_

_Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends_

_Our family spirit without end._

_To gather now, in this sacred place_

_and help us bring this witch to grace._

Around 15 witches in clothes from different times in history appeared in the attic. They made a circle around Penny, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt. A woman that Paulina would guess was from sometimes around the 17th century stood right in front of her and Melinda.

"Welcome matriarchs." The women nodded at her. "The next generation of Warren witches are living and evolving right here, and today we have summoned you to bless Christopher Halliwell as he takes on the full responsibility of what it means to be one of us. To be a good Warren witch, to fight against demons, to protect the innocents and to always be supported by us. Christopher, we are proud of you for all the protection you've already made. We're proud of you for always sticking up for those who need you. You are truly one of us, never forget that."

"I won't" answered Chris.

"Good, then I take the entire power that has been given me as a matriarch of this family and hope that you fight all the temptations and stay a good witch, surrounded with light and family. Because you truly are apart but never separated, free but never alone. You are one of us and we will bless you with all the goodness that we are. Blessed be."

The matriarchs, the sisters, their children all answered "Blessed be." Melinda gave Paulina a little push so she also whispered with her face covered in tears: "Blessed be, Chris. Blessed be."


End file.
